Coalbranch EmberClan
Note~ This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and may not be used without permission by anyone, except Nibby the Bird. Adding categories and correcting grammar will be allowed but nothing more. If you try to steal Coalbranch in anyway, I will hunt you down and shove you down a fox hole! Art by Nibby the Bird!!! Appearance Coalbranch is an oriental breed cat much like other members of his clan. His fur is a smoky, shadowy black the color of dark coal, and his ears are wide and circular. His amber eyes flash with anger and wariness, inspecting every crag as closely as possible. He has defined tear ducts and lashes ion the corner of his eyes. His hearing and vision are unusually sharp and keen, resulting in him getting out on patrols most often. Because of this, he is muscular and with well defined shoulders. Personality Coalbranch was a fun loving cat who loves to live within his Clan. He was always there to comfort anyone and soothe problems over. He desperately wanted to make everyone laugh and smile, which is unusual for an EmberClan cat. However, Coalbranch didn’t let this stop him and would get into mischievous things, especially teasing and playing harmless jokes with his best friend Tawnyjade, such as ants in nest, etc. Coalbranch was made of a pure bundle of love and joy and was often friends with everyone in the Clan. Everyone went to him to actually relax and have fun. Coalbranch could never take things serious enough and was often scolded by many cats for it. Cats where automatically drawn to him, as if he was safe. Coalbranch also seemed to trust to easily which made Emberstar suspicious of him, but Coalbranch shrugged it off with his famous charming grin. However in serious situations Coalbranch will leap into action and fight with every breath he breathes. Coalbranch would risk his life in battle and believes in honor of a fight which makes him disagree with Emberstar more often. Coalbranch was a bit snarky and sarcastic which is where his daughter got it from. He loves being sarcastic during serious times and often still gets cuffed by his mentor. Coal was everyone’s friend and was respected despite his personality. When he was first in a relationship with Quartzstripe, Coalbranch hoped that a beautiful love would blossom out of the pair after Emberstar told him to mate with Quartzstripe, but nothing happened. The she cat he had to mate with always pushed him away and snapped at him, and soon Coalbranch did the same. This started to take its role. When his kits where born, he ignored them while Quartzstripe cursed. He thought it was better to not acknowleddge the kits rather than abuse them. After he was nearly forced into mating and Cavekit died, he lost a lot of the charm and romance accompanying him. He snarled at clanmates and is big on discipline, even more than actual mentors like the secretive Tawnyjade, who he once was friends with. He makes sarcastic and often rude jokes, but not to get a laugh anymore. He often says whatever comes to mind, resulting in him often being left alone, which only further develops his hatred. Biography TBA Trivia * Coalbranch has never loved any cat before and it's unlikely he will in the future, especially after Quartzstripe * He secretly hoped he would get to mentor Cavekit, but he doesn't take this out on Rampaw. * He hates FrostClan and viciously fights them in any attack. Relationships Quartzstripe-If they actually thought about it, Coalbranch and Quartzstripe really were made for each other. They're both the most bitter, snarky cats you will find and their introversion and disgust at their clanmates would seem to lead to a connecting pair with a lot in common. However, when the thing they have in common is exaggerated aversion to everybody, it's not easy to form a relationship. They never fell in love at all, and as such ignore the kits spawned out of the very short affair they were pressured into by their leaders. Slatepaw~ TBA Cavekit~ TBA Rampaw~ TBA Cougarpaw~ TBA Tawnyjade~ TBA Emberstar~ TBA Rattail~ TBA Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Collaborations